


the edge

by gigger



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigger/pseuds/gigger





	the edge

This is a horror story, not like any other with those cliches, this was... real.

It was a regular morning in april, the streets dirty and dangerous, but alive and beautiful. By the way, my name is Mike, this is the story of how I came to be... the edge , the most feared serial killer in the England, you wouldn't know it of course. During the day, I held my desire, to rip, to kill... 

any way, back to the story, I was walking around Town when I was struck unconsious by a swing of a bat to the head. When I woke up, I had no idea where or even who I was, I looked down at myself, sharp pieces of glass, indivually placed in my skin, I tried to move but scream in pain.  
"Hello Mike..." A voice called, "do you know where you are?" she looked in front of me, i had no idea who she was. She put a knife on the table next to me and said, "go get em' tiger." I move my hand to pick it up, I move, wincing in pain as I stagger to the outside streets where I collapsed.


End file.
